2kim
by yeryeo
Summary: "Ini takdir..." / "Saranghaeyo..." YeWook. Gaje. Baca aja dulu ;D


Title : 2Kim?

Cast :

Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)

Genre : AU, Romance, Shoujo Ai

Author POV

"Bertemu lagi denganmu? Ini takdir" ucap seorang namja imut. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, menatap seorang namja yg lebih tinggi darinya. Namja imut itu bernama Kik Ryeowook. Sedangkan namja lain nya bernama Kim Jongwoon, namun dipanggil yesung.

Namja yg bernama Yesung itu hanya menatap Ryeowook tidak suka. "Takdir apanya? Aku tidak suka takdir seperti ini" ucapnya ketus sambil membuang muka. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya pelan, menatap wajah Yesung sedalam-dalamnya.

"Apa kau masih kesal padaku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menghela nafas. Yesung tidak menjawab. "Maafkan aku, kupikir, aku bersalah pada kejadian itu, aku pabo. Aku tidak berpikir lebih jauh, maafkan aku" ucap Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangannya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apakah memaafkan mu itu mudah? APA MUDAH?" teriak Yesung berteriak di depan wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook terlihat kaget sekali, tangannya gemetaran. Ryeowook membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa? Cih" ucap Yesung, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di malam musim dingin. Begitu Yesung menjauh, Ryeowook hanya bisa menatapnya dan pandangannya menjadi buram, lalu air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Kim Ryeowook POV

_2 Tahun yang lalu_

"_Kim Ryeowook, kau harus berjanji padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku" ucap Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan ku. Aku memandang wajah Yesung dan tersenyum, lalu menggangguk. "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap ku mantap._

"_Aku sayang padamu" ucap Yesung di telingaku. Angin berdesir pelan di sekitar leherku, dan tanpa ku sangka Yesung mengecup keningku pelan dan menatapku lembut. "Aku sayang padamu juga, yesung" ucapku sambil memeluknya. Tak lama, kurasakan tangannya berada di punggungku, aku memejamkan mata, rasanya hangat sekali. _

_Begitu sampai di rumah, aku mendengar berita tak enak. "Kita harus segera pindah Ryeowook" ucap ummaku sambil berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku menentang, tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Yesung di Korea, namun nasib berkata lain. Tanpa pamit karena aku terburu-buru, aku meninggalkannya, sungguh, aku bodoh sekali waktu itu._

_Aku berusaha menghubunginya beberapa kali, namun nomornya tak pernah aktif lagi. Dan kudengar, dia baru saja kehilangan adik perempuan serta appanya. Meninggal karena kecelakaan. Perasaanku bercampur aduk saat itu, sungguh, aku sayang padanya._

"Ryeowook!" sebuah teriakan terdengar di telingaku. Ternyata saengku sudah memasuki kamar dan duduk di kasurku. "Ada apa? Sepertinya kau kelihatan sedih. Kau tidak senang kembali ke Korea?" ucapnya sambil menatapku. Aku mengerjapkan mata sebentar, rasanya aku kembali memikirkan pertemuan terakhir ku dengan Yesung.

"Aku baik-baik saja saeng" ucapku pendek lalu membuka jendela kamar. Angin malam berhembus ke dalam kamarku. Skrng sudah hampir musim dingin, cuaca di luar dingin sekali. "Kau yakin?" tanya hyung ku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyuruhnya keluar dari kamarku, aku tidak ingin di ganggu.

Apa mungkin aku harus melupakannya? Tidak,tidak, aku begitu sayang dia. Aku sangat terpukul atas ucapannya tadi, tapi aku benar-benar tak merasa kesal padanya. Rasa cintaku mengalahkan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel ku berdering, dari Eunhyuk. Aku membiarkannya bergetar di atas meja ku, membiarkannya. Tapi, tak lama aku mengambil ponselku dan berbicara padanya.

Keesokan paginya...

Aku berjalan ke universitas Hanchul (?). Aku berjalan gontai, masih memikirkan Yesung. Yesung juga bersekolah di sini, jadi, mau tak mau aku akan bertemu dengannya. Perutku berbunyi, aku belum makan sama sekali, tidak ada mood.

"Ryeowook" terdengar suara dari ujung lorong, ternyata Hyuk Jae sedang berlari ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku tersenyum pelan, dan tak lama senyumannya hilang dr wajahku. "Kau kenapa? Baru saja kembali sudah muram begini" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Sudah ketemu Yesung hari ini?" tanyaku pelan. Dia mengangguk pelan, "ada apa? kau masih berhubungan dengannya kan?" tanya eunhyuk sambil merangkulku. Tapi setelah aku diam, dia mengajak ku ke taman dan menyuruhku menceritakan semuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya eunhyuk sambil duduk di bangku kosong dan menatapku. "Tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi kok, sungguh" ucapku sambil menatap ke bawah. Eunhyuk memegang daguku dan mengangkat wajahku, sampai wajahku tepat berada di hadapannya. "Pasti ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku, kalau kau mau" ucapnya sambil melepas tangannya dari dagu ku.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, aku bercerita kepadanya. Semuanya, karena aku percaya pada Eunhyuk. "begitulah" ucapku menutup ceritaku barusan. Ia hanya diam, sepertinya masih mencerna ceritaku barusan dan tak lama ia menatapku lagi. "Aku yakin masalah ini akan selesai" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan aku.

Akhirnya, sambil mengisi waktu istirahat, aku merenung di atap sekolah. Aku masih tidak ingin makan, tentu saja. Angin menerpa wajahku, membuat wajahku sedikit lebih tenang. Aku masih memikirkan cara lain untuk meminta maaf kepada Yesung. Pikiranku benar-benar buntu sekarang.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku segera bangkit dan menuju kelasku, skrng aku satu kelas dengan yesung. Saat tiba di pintu atap, kulihat Yesung sedang bersandar pada tembok membelakangiku, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Aku berjalan berlahan dan berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

Ia menatapku, masih dengan tatapan dingin. "kau sedang apa disana?" tanyanya singkat sambil berjalan menuruni tangga lagi. Jantungku berdebar kencang, bagaimana mungkin ia bertanya begitu? Apa dia menungguku? Aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Kami berjalan dalam diam dan tiba di pintu kelas kami, "yesung hyung," ucapku tersenyum pelan. Aku sungguh belum bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kami memang duduk agak berjauhan di kelas. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi saat itu, apalagi tatapan mataku selalu menuju ke arah Yesung. Tiba-tiba pengelihatanku kabur, dan secara tak sadar kepalaku membentur meja, aku pingsan.

Yesung POV

Sungguh, aku tidak menyalahkan Ryeowook atas apa yang terjadi, aku sungguh sayang padanya, dan aku tak tahu kenapa kemarin aku begitu marah. Saat sedang memikirkannya, terdengar suara benturan kecil dan bunyi alat tulis yg berjatuhan. Ternyata, Ryeowook pingsan.

Astaga, aku begitu khawatir saat itu. Aku segera memegang dahinya, suhu tubuhnya panas sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menggendongnya ke uks, dan di perhatikan oleh seluruh anak kelasku. Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun, asalkan dia baik-baik saja.

Aku berlari menuju uks, dengan Ryeowook di gendonganku. Aku di bantu oleh beberapa temanku, dan membawanya ke tempat tidur yang kosong. "Yesung, kau di sini saja menemani Wook" ucap Jongin, teman sekelasku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Ryeowook.

Aku mengamati wajahnya, dia sungguh imut. Dia tidak banyak berubah. Bel pulang berbunyi, namun Ryeowook belum bangun. Sepertinya dia pingsan karena kelaparan. "Yesung, kau akan menunggu Ryeowook?" tanya petugas uks yg sedang membereskan peralatan. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan,"aku akan menunggunya, sampai dia bangun" ucapku mantap. Petugas uks pun pulang lebih dulu dariku.

Skrng sudah pukul 5 sore, dan Ryeowook belum bangun. Aku agak panik. Aku menepuk pipinya pelan. Sejujurnya, aku agak mengantuk, tapi aku akan terus menunggunya. Tak lama, tangan Ryeowook bergerak sedikit. Aku yg tadinya mengantuk segera memusatkan perhatianku kepadanya. "Ryeowook" ucapku lembut.

Ia perlahan membuka matanya, lalu mengedip beberapa kali dan menatapku. Aku menyerahkan makanan kepadanya, "kau harus makan, ne? Jangan buat aku khawatir" ucapku. Kulihat pipinya merona merah dan mengangguk. Kulihat ia makan dengan lahap, ia juga sempat menawariku makan bersama. Akhirnya kami makan bersama sama (sosweet ) Aku juga menyodorkan obat untuknya.

"Hm, mianhae kau sudah menungguku, ini sudah pukul 6 sore" ucap Ryeowook bangkit dan mengambil barangnya. "Gwenchana, aku akan mengantarmu" ucap ku bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatapku bingung, tapi ia menggenggam tanganku dan kami berjalan bergandengan tangan.

Sampai di pintu gerbang, cahaya matahari menyinari kami. "Aku sayang padamu Ryeowook" ucapku. Aku terdiam. Kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti ini skrng? Ryeowook menatapku tak percaya, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun. Aku juga sampai tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bodohnya aku. Akhirnya kami pulang bersama dengan bus tanpa banyak bicara.

Ryeowook POV

Aku menaiki bus berhati-hati, dan dia membantuku naik. Tubuhku masih terasa lemas.

Aku duduk di dekat jendela. Keadaan di bus sepi, hanya ada 2 yeoja sma dan 1 namja perkantoran. Dan kurasakan Yesung duduk di dekatku, dia menatapku dalam diam. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, mungkin pipiku skrng merah sekali. Pelan-pelan, aku melihat ke arahnya.

Dia terlihat kaget saat tertangkap sedang menatapku. Ia memalingkan wajah dengan cepat, dan pura-pura melihat ke depan. Aku hanya tersenyum pelan ke arahnya. Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku juga takut membuka pembicaraan. Tak lama, ketiga orang tadi sudah turun. Tinggal kami berdua di dalam bus.

"Yesung-ah" ucapku pelan sambil memegang tangannya dan menatapnya. Dia balas menatapku dengan tatapan dingin, namun inilah tatapan yang kusuka darinya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu" ucap Yesung. Aku hanya diam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. Kulihat bibir tipisnya, yang bergerak pelan tanpa suara.

"Mendekatlah" ucap Yesung padaku. Aku mendekati wajahnya sedikit. Sekarang, mata kami saling bertatapan. Kuyakin pipiku merah kembali. Kulihat, pipi nya juga memerah. Namun ia tak bicara apapun. Sungguh, ku genggam tangan Yesung, menunggu kata-kata darinya.

Dan tanpa kusadari, dia mengecup pipiku pelan.

Aku kaget sekali. Mana mungkin ia mengecupku di tempat umum seperti ini. Namun ia tak bergerak. Pipiku rasanya semakin panas. Rasanya waktu berlalu lama sekali. "Maafkan aku" ucap Yesung. Ia kelihatan malu sekali setelah melepas bibirnya dari pipiku.

"tak apa, aku tak keberatan kok" ucap ku sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya. Ia kelihatan lebih malu lagi. "YA! Ryeowook" ucapnya sambil memukul kepala ku pelan. Aku terbahak melihat wajahnya yang sekarang ceria, matanya menyipit.

Akhirnya sampai di halte. Kami berdua turun. "kau tak keberatan mengantarku?" tanya ku sambil membetulkan tas di punggungku. Dia menatapku dan menggeleng. "tentu saja tidak" jawabnya pendek. Kami mengobrol seru sekarang, ia yang membuka pembicaraan. Perasaanku sekarang lega, mood nya membaik. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa kalau bersamanya.

"sudah sampai depan rumahmu" ucap yesung sambil tersenyum. "rasa nya cepat sekali" gumamku pelan. Dia terkikik sebentar dan memeluk ku. "tidur yang nyenyak " ucap yesung. "ne, nado hyung-ah" ucapku pelan sambil berjinjit memeluknya.

Akhirnya dia pulang, dia menoleh kepadaku dan melambaikan tangan, begitupun aku. Perasaanku senang sekali sekarang.

Yesung POV

Aku meraih ponselku. Aku menatap lekat-lekat wallpaper nya, diriku bersama Ryeowook. "Ah, hari ini aku akan ke makam eomma dan adik ku" ucap yesung pada dirinya sendiri. Aku mulai mengetik nomor ponsel Ryeowook, dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telingaku.

"Morning wookie, apakah kau tidur nyenyak tadi malam?" tanyaku begitu mendengar suaranya di telpon. "Aku akan datang ke rumahmu sekarang, kau tak keberatan? Oh baiklah, paipai" ucapku sambil menaruh ponsel kembali ke saku.

"Appa, aku ke rumah wookie dulu ya" ucapku sambil meraih jaket hitam di sofa. "Ne, pakai mobil kan? Ambil saja kunci mobil di kamar appa" ucap appaku sambil memakan kripik. "Hari ini kau ikut ke makam eomma dan adik mu kan?" tanya appaku begitu aku keluar dari kamar. Aku mengangguk, "tentu saja, aku akan mengajak ryeowook. Aku pergi dulu ya appa" ucapku sambil melambai dan berlari kecil menuju mobil ferrari hitam di halaman.

Tak lama, aku sudah sampai di depan rumah ryeowook. Kulihat ia mengintip dari jendela lantai 2, ia melambai pelan dan meninggalkan jendela. "kau datang pagi sekali, aku belum mandi hehe" ucap ryeowook begitu dia berdiri di hadapanku. Ia masih memakai piyama berwarna hijau muda. "dasar, kau pemalas sekali wookie" ucapku sambil mengunci mobil dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"annyeong" sapaku begitu memasuki rumah wookie yang sederhana namun elegan. Di ujung ruangan, terlihatlah keluarganya sedang mengelilingi meja makan. Ayah dan ibu nya melambai padaku, dan adik yeoja nya berlari ke arahku sambil memeluk kaki ku. "Kau suka makan yesungie?" tanya eomma wook begitu aku mendekati meja makan. "Sudah," ucapku pelan dan menunduk di hadapan semuanya.

"Main di kamarku saja yesung-ah. Eomma, nanti bawakan makanan untuk yesung, ne? Maaf merepotkan" ucap ryeowook cepat sambil memeluk eomma nya. "Tak masalah, baik akan di antarkan" ucapnya dan kami berjalan menuju kamar ryeowook. Setelah masuk, ryeowook menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Haha kita akan apa di sini ryeowook?" tanyaku sambil mengecup dahinya pelan. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku senang kau datang kembali di sini" ucap ryeowook sambil memeluk ku ringan. "Aku juga. Aku terlalu bodoh waktu itu memarahimu" ucapku menyesal. Ia melambaikan tangannya pelan," jangan bahas itu lagi yesung-ah" ucapnya lembut.

Kami banyak bercerita, tentang semuanya. "Ceritamu lucu sekali wookie-ah!" ucapku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wookie pun tertawa terus sampai kadang ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh ke dadaku.

"Aish, aku haus sekali. Aku ambil minum dulu ya sungie" ucap ryeowook sambil turun menuju dapur. Aku segera bangkit berdiri dan mengelilingi kamarnya. Aku melihat dompetnya terbuka dan menatap foto kami berdua di sana. Kami sama-sama tersenyum, dan terlihat bahagia. Aku sampai tersenyum sendiri.

"Yesung ini minum untukmu" ucap Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan segelas sirup merah tua kehadapanku. Aku mengambil gelas itu dari tangannya, "terimakasih wookie, " ucapku pelan. Ia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Hm, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" ucapku ragu dan terbata-bata. Ia kelihatan tersedak, mungkin ia tak menyangka. Aku pun tak sadar, kata kata itu keluar sendiri dr mulutku.

"Kau kaget? Maafkan aku" ucapku terkikik saat melihatnya terbatuk-batuk. Aku memukul punggungnya pelan. Setelah ia sedikit lebih baik, ia menatapku. "tentu saja mau yesung-ah" ucapnya pelan namun jelas. Aku menelan ludah, mana mungkin?

Dan kami berdua tertawa kencang lagi. Seakan kejadian tadi tak terjadi. "Tapi, perkataanku tadi serius" ucapku khawatir, takut menyangka bahwa wookie menganggapnya main-main. "jawabanku bercanda! chagi" ucapnya sambil berguling di kasur. Ia seperti menahan tawa. Ia mendekat dan mencubit pipiku sampai merah, "kau kelihatan awkward tadi" ucapnya pelan.

"Ya, bilang seperti itu hanya bercanda kok" ucapnya sebal sambil meraih badannya dan memeluknya. "YA! Yesung ah, kamu senang sekali memeluk ku" ucap ryeowook sambi menggeliat di pelukanku. Aku tersenyum, walau wookie tak mungkin melihatnya. Ia berhenti menggeliat, dan membalas pelukanku.

"Aku suka padamu. Aku yakin sekali" ucapku tanpa sadar sambil memejamkan mataku. Ryeowook sepertinya tak mendengar apapun. Aku melepas pelukannya, dan ia tersenyum lebar padaku. "Bercandamu selalu membuatku tertawa!' ucap Ryeowook. Sampai kapan Ryeowook akan bilang perkataanku itu bercanda?

"Ryeowook, kau ada acara sore ini?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng. "Kau mau ikut ke makam eomma dan adik ku?" tanyaku pelan. Hatiku sakit mengingat ini. Dia mengangguk. "Aku akan ikut, kau jangan sedih" ucapnya sambil memegang kedua bahuku. Dia sepertinya tau bahwa sekarang aku sedih.

"Sekarang sudah tengah hari, ayo kita makan siang di bawah" ajak Ryeowook sambil menarik tanganku menuju tangga. Ryeowook bisa mengalihkan ku sejenak dari semua masalahku.

Ryeowook POV

"Ryeowook-ah kau sudah siap?" terdengar suara Yesung dari ponselku. "Ya, aku udah siap" ucapku sambil mengancingkan jas hitamku. "Akan kujemput kau di rumahmu. Tunggu di depan rumahmu ya, bai chagiya" ucap yesung langsung menutup telpon. Aku menaruh ponselku di meja, menata rambutku sedikit.

"Oppa, mau kemana?" tanya yeoja dongsaengku sambil memasuki kamarku, ia memegang handphone di tangannya. Dan dia menatapku sedang bercermin. "hm, oppa akan ke pemakaman. Wae?" ucapku tanpa melihatnya. "pemakaman siapa?" tanyanya sambil duduk di kasurku. "eomma dan dongsaeng yesung-ah" ucapku lambat. Mungkin, ia mengerti situasi, ia tak bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Oppa berangkat dulu ya, sampaikan salam buat eomma appa, mereka di kamar kah?" tanyaku sambil keluar dan mengunci pintu. "Tak tahu" ucapnya sambil mengambil psp di meja dan memainkannya.

Aku mengantongi dompet dan handphoneku, dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Aku berjalan mengelilingi rumahku, menunggu yesung. Tak lama, ferrari hitam datang lagi dan berhenti tepat di sebelahku.

Yesung keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakang mobil "masuk lah wookie, ada appaku di dalam" ucapnya tersenyum. Aku tak menyangka akan ada appanya, bagaimana ini? Dengan perlahan, aku memasuki mobil dan duduk tenang di belakang kursi yesung. Appa yesung menatapku dan tersenyum, "kau kah ryeowook?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "ne, ryeowook imnida" ucapku sambil menjabat tangan appa yesung.

"Jadi ini namja yang sering yesung ceritakan, namja yang yesung suka?" tanya appa nya sambil menggoda kami. Kulihat dari kaca mobil ia kelihatan malu, aku juga menundukan wajah. Mobil mulai berjalan perlahan. Suasana mobil sunyi senyap. Mungkin mereka masih berkabung. Aku jadi sedih memikirkan itu. Aku hanya menatap pemandangan dari jendela mobil.

Mungkin aku tertidur atau bengong, aku kaget sekali ketika yesung membuka pintu dan aku hampir terjatuh. "Ah, mianhe" ucapnya sambil memegang badanku. "Gwenchana" ucapku sambil turun dari mobil. Appa yesung kelihatannya pergi lebih dulu, berkumpul dengan keluarga yang lain. Yesung mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Ayo kita bergandengan" ucapnya. Aku menyentuh tangannya pelan, lalu menggeggamnya erat. Yesung juga balas menggeggamku. Lalu setelah Yesung mengunci mobil, kami berjalan menuju keramaian. "Apakah kau tak berkumpul bersama keluarga besarmu?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum, "kita akan berkumpul. Kau akan ikut" ucapnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan lagi

Jantungku berdebar keras. Aku tak pernah bersama dengan keluarga besar Yesung sebelumnya, bagaimana ini? Rasanya tanganku kebas. Yesung menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya, "kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir wookie, aku akan ada di sampingmu kok" ucapnya menenangkanku. Sekarang aku tentu saja lebih tenang.

Sampai di kerumunan, aku melihat kedua makam orang itu. Yesung mencengkram tanganku makin keras, tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa. Aku juga hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Kulihat ia menatap makam itu dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku hanya diam di sampingnya. Pabo namja.

Akhir nya acara doa dimulai. Banyak sekali yang menitik kan air mata. Setahuku, ke dua orang ini orang baik, mereka ramah sekali padaku dulu. Tapi kenapa ini terjadi? Aku berdoa banyak sambil menitikan air mata. Aku mengelap mukaku mengenakan tangan kiri, tangan kananku masih ada dalam genggamannya.

Aku mengatur nafas, air mataku masih mengalir. Aku menoleh ke arah Yesung. Pipinya basah sekali. Ia menunduk menahan tangis, sesenggukan. Aku melepas tanganku dan mengelap pipi nya pelan. Mungkin ia tak sadar tanganku lepas darinya. Jari-jariku memegang kedua pipinya, dan mengelapnya pelan. Tapi ia tetap terus menangis, badannya bergetar begitu hebat.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu yesung-ah" ucapku pelan di telinganya. "ba... baiklah" ucapnya terbata dan aku membawa nya ke kursi terdekat. Kubiarkan ia duduk di bangku, dan aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia tak menutupi bahwa ia menangis, ia menangis begitu saja di depanku. Aku menelan ludah, aku tak kuat melihatnya menangis.

Aku duduk di kursi dan memeluk nya,"menangislah dibahuku, siapa tau kau akan tenang" ucapku pelan, walau air mataku masih mengalir. Ia membalas pelukanku pelan, dan menangis di bahuku. Sepertinya ia berusaha menahan tangis, tapi tak bisa. Ia sesenggukan dan kurasakan air matanya mengalir di bahuku.

Yesung POV

PABO! Kenapa aku tak bisa menahan tangis begini? Aku menangis di hadapan Ryeowook, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku sungguh sedih sekarang. Aku tak peduli Ryeowook akan berkata apa padaku nanti.

Sekarang aku sedang menangis di bahunya, ia memeluk ku erat sekali. Aku memeluk nya seerat yang ku bisa, kekuatan ku rasanya hilang setengahnya. "Kau mau berkumpul dengan keluargamu sekarang?" bisik nya di telingaku. Aku masih terisak, belum bisa menghentikan tangisku.

Setelah aku mulai tenang, Ryeowook bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan ke hadapanku. "Ayo" ajaknya. Aku memegang tangannya, dan berusaha bangkit. Tubuhku tak seimbang, sehingga aku terhuyung ke arah Ryeowook. Ia dengan sigap menahan tubuhku, walau tubuhnya lebih mungil. "Hati-hati yesung-ah" ucap Ryeowook pelan dan memegang bahuku sambil berjinjit.

Aku berusaha tegar, dan menahan tubuhku tetap tegak. Aku tak ingin Ryeowook terlalu mencemaskanku. "Maafkan aku Ryeowook" ucapku begitu kami berhasil sampai di nisan eommaku. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, "kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tak bersalah" ucapnya lalu membantuku berjongkok di depan nisan.

Aku mengelus nisan nya pelan. Hatiku rasanya hancur melihat makam itu. Aku menaruh kepalaku di atas nisan, dan air mataku mengalir lagi. Kulihat, Ryeowook menatapku dan mengelus tanganku pelan. Namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Seperti memberiku waktu untuk berdoa dan menangis di sana.

Setelah cukup lama, aku berpindah ke makam dongsaengku. Makamnya lebih kecil, dan lagi-lagi aku menangis. Namun air mataku tak keluar, air mataku rasanya habis. Ryeowook berjalan di sampingku dan berjongkok di sebelahku. Ia memejamkan matanya dan air matanya mengalir pelan. Sepertinya ia sedang berdoa.

Appaku muncul di hadapanku, aku berusaha bangkit. Ryeowook dengan ikhlas membantuku lagi. Aku segera jatuh ke dalam pelukan nya. Appaku memeluk ku, erat sekali. Ryeowook hanya menatapku dan tersenyum pada appaku. "Sudahlah, tak baik kalau kau terus begini" ucap appaku sambil menepuk bahuku dan melepas pelukan nya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan menghapus air mataku.

Setelah aku selesai berdoa, aku dan Ryeowook meninggalkan makam itu. Dengan kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

Ryeowook POV

Beberapa hari selanjutnya kulewatkan bersama yesung. Ia sudah kelihatan lebih ceria lagi. "Ryeowook, apa kau malam ini ada acara?" tanya Yesung sambil memberikan sebungkus roti padaku. "Terima kasih rotinya, aku memang belum sarapan. Tidak ada, kenapa?" tanya ku sambil mengambil roti dari tangannya.

"Kau mau candle light dinner bersamaku tidak?" tanya Yesung. Ia masih kelihatan malu. Aku tertawa terbahak, dan mencubit pipi yesung pelan "ya, ya aku mau" ucapku. Kami berjalan sepanjang koridor sambil tertawa, dan tak kusangka...

"BRAK!" terdengar suara buku-buku jatuh ke lantai. Yesung kelihatannya menabrak seorang yeoja sampai keduanya terjatuh di lantai. Aku berjongkok di lantai hendak membantu. Namun, yeoja itu terbelalak menatap Yesung. Tanpa basa-basi ia memeluk Yesung di hadapanku.

"HE,HEI!" teriak ku tanpa sadar. Yesung juga berusaha melepas yeoja itu dari pelukannya. "Kau siapa?" tanya Yesung ketus setelah membereskan buku yg tadi berjatuhan. "Kau tidak ingat? Aku Park Sung Ji, mantan semasa smp mu" ucapnya keras di hadapan kami. Aku sungguh terkejut. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali, dan perasaanku tak enak.

Yeoja itu manis sih, rambutnya sepunggung, berwarna hitam pekat. Bibirnya sedang, dan merah. Matanya agak bulat, dan hidungnya mancung. Ia kelihatan seperti ullzang. Pantas saja Yesung pernah berpacaran dengannya. Tinggi nya hampir sama denganku, ternyata ia tinggi juga ya.

"Kenapa kau membahas itu sekarang? Aku tidak mengingatmu" ucap Yesung tajam sambil berusaha bangkit, dan menggandeng tanganku meninggalkannya.

Yesung POV

Kenapa yeoja itu harus datang saat aku bersama Ryeowook? Pabo yeoja, aku tak mau Ryeowook terluka. Akhirnya kami berjalan dalam diam. "hm, hyung" ucap ryeowook pelan. "jangan panggil aku hyung, panggil saja yesung. Wae sayang?" tanyaku sambil merangkulnya. Kulihat Ryeowook menundukan kepala, tak mau menatapku.

"Itu mantan mu, Yesung hyung?" tanya nya lambat. Namun hatiku berdenyut tak wajar setelahnya.

"Ne. Itu masa lalu Ryeowook. Jangan bicarakan sekarang" ucap ku pelan sambil merangkulnya. Kurasakan tubuhnya dingin, dan agak bergetar. "Kau kenapa Ryeowook?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya. Ia kelihatan ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba bel berdering, tanda aku dan Ryeowook harus masuk kelas.

"Kita ke cafe saja bagaimana? Lagipula ku yakin dosen tak akan masuk" ucapku. Ia mengangguk lemah, dan aku membimbingnya ke cafe di dekat taman.

"Kau mau minum apa wookie?" tanyaku pelan. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tak ingin minum" ucapnya langsung. "Chagi, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya ku terbata. Ia menggeleng, namun tak yakin. "Sungguh, aku tak suka wanita itu, aku mencintaimu" ucapku langsung. Ia kelihatan membelalak kaget.

"Jinjja? Kau kelihatan cocok dengan yeoja tadi" ucapnya, sekarang mulai memandangku. "Ternyata kau cemburu ya wook?" tanyaku sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia keliahatan sebal. "YA! Tentu saja aku sebal. Aku suka padamu. Tak akan kubiarkan yeoja tadi menyentuhmu!" ucapnya agak keras. Giliran aku yang membelalak kaget. "Kau... suka... pada... ku?" tanya ku meyakinkannya.

Ia mengangguk cepat. "Saranghaeyo Yesung-ah" ucapnya sambil bangkit dan berdiri di sebelahku. Aku segera berdiri juga, "nado saranghae ryeowook-ah" ucapku langsung memeluknya. Kami berpelukan agak lama, sampai akhirnya ia melepas pelukan. Tanpa basa basi, aku mencium bibirnya cepat.

Kulihat ia kaget sekali, tapi ia kelihatan menikmatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan lidahku menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya. Lalu kami menghentikan ciuman kami. Ia kelihatan malu, dan aku tersenyum puas.

"Oh ya, kau bilang tak akan membiarkan yeoja itu menyentuhku lagi. Kau yang akan menyentuhku lebih dulu kan?" tanyaku sambil terkikik. Ia kelihatan malu. "Terserah kau yesung-ah. Kau akan jadi yang pertama untuk ku juga, harus!" ucapnya sambil mengecup pipiku pelan.

-FIN-


End file.
